


Their own perfection

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: And as they fall asleep on Ritsu's bed, they decide they won't have it any other way.





	Their own perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy and not my best work, but I physically need Isara Mao's Last Period *5 so please come home.

They understand each other like no one else.

 

When Mao is frustated, he shut everyone out. Ritsu is not an exception, but he learned how to make Mao give in. He just have to stay by Mao's side, not saying anything nor being clingy like how he always did. Just wait until Mao touch him first, and wait some more until the boy start spilling his worries, speaking in hushed tone like he's sharing a deep down fear. Like it's a secret just between the two of them.

 

When Mao is frustated, Ritsu is the only one who can understand it.

 

If Ritsu lose his composure, he became a monster. The strong guy who can break everything from a glass vase to his brother's bones. Then it's Mao's turn to approach Ritsu, to wake him from the daze of his rage. It's Mao who will whisper sweet nothing while holding Ritsu close, never letting go until Ritsu's anger dissipates. Rei often ask him how he did it, but Mao just shrug and say that it just... happen. There's no trick in his affection.

 

If Ritsu lose his composure, Mao's the only one who can calm him down.

 

Mao's laughs are like spring breeze, soft and warm and adorable. Ritsu sometime stop whatever he does to listen to it, closing his eyes as if he were sleeping. It's like the wave of winter beach visits, the ones he used to do with his brother when they were young. A little cold but filled him with warmth, like a bittersweet memories of his childhood. The smile on his face is content, the only sign that Ritsu is awake and haven't fall asleep.

 

Mao's laughs are like spring breeze, and Ritsu want to keep it in a jar so he can listen when they're apart.

 

Ritsu's strategical mind is contagious, like a disease that attack people with no mercy. Although Mao is the only one affected, so it's probably not that bad. Mao's pretty sure he was a naive kid when he was younger, didn't have anything like ulterior motives, unable to be manipulative even when he want something so bad. Ritsu is the one cunning enough to be able to bend people's wishes.

 

Ritsu's strategical mind is contagious, otherwise Mao won't be able to turn Knights' fans to Trickstar's that day on DDD.

 

Every time they kissed, Mao can't help but remember the softness of their entwined hands, and the drizzle of rain as they run through the field. As a child they often play at places kids normally won't come to, as Ritsu won't let Mao play with other kids. Sometime the sun shine so bright Ritsu have to hide under a parasol, but that day it hide behind the shade of clouds. On the day that was so close to his high school entrance ceremony, Ritsu decide that he had enough of dancing around each other. That day, they share their first kiss after confessing how they've been pining for so long.

 

Every time Ritsu kiss him, it feels like another first.

 

And as they fall asleep on Ritsu's bed, cuddling so close they don't know where one ends and the other starts, they both decide unanimously that it's their perfection. It's enough, and they won't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me about enstars on twitter @ryuuseicry!


End file.
